Phineas T. Ratchet Ungrounds Moe and Joe, Throws Mufusa Up to the Sun for Beating Up Moe and Joe and Gets Grounded
(Inspired by The Enormous Crocodile) (sequel to Moe and Joe get expelled GIGANTIC AND ENORMOUS TIME/Beaten up by Mufasa) At Moe and Joe's house, Phineas T. Ratchet was talking to Moe and Joe. Ratchet: I'm sorry Mufusa beat the two of you up. To make it up, you're both ungrounded forever. You may do whatever you want. Moe: Oh thank you, Ratchet! You're so generous! Joe: That horrible lion has beaten us up, his name was Mufusa. Can you get rid of him for us? Ratchet: Don't worry, Moe and Joe! I'll get rid of Mufusa for you! Then Ratchet went off to find Mufusa, and then he walked over to the spot where Mufusa was standing, and he picked him up by his tail. Mufusa: Hey! Let me go! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! Ratchet: No. I wont let you go. You've gone too far by beating up poor Moe and Joe. Ratchet began to swing Mufusa round and round in the air. Faster, AND FASTER, AND FASTER STILL… Suddenly, Ratchet let go of Mufusa's tail, and he went shooting high up into the sky like a huge yellow rocket. Higher and higher…faster and faster…until... With the most tremendous BANG! Mufusa crashed headfirst into the hot hot sun. And he was sizzled up like a sausage! Then a sausage fell back to Ratchet, and he ate it up. Ratchet: Mmm, nice sausage! That's a good meal! Then Ratchet cheered. Yay! Mufusa is dead for good! Now everyone can eat meat! Now I will tell Moe and Joe the good news. Then Ratchet went back to Moe and Joe and he told them the news. Ratchet: Moe and Joe, I got rid of Mufusa for you, so he won't beat you up ever again. Moe: Thank you so much for helping us! Joe: We will tell Dad about this! Moe and Joe ran in overjoyed, and then they brought their dad in and showed him to Ratchet. Moe: Dad, we got ungrounded by Ratchet. Joe: Yeah! He's so generous! Moe and Joe's dad: Oh my God! Phineas T. Ratchet, how dare you unground Moe and Joe?! That's it! Go home now! Ratchet ran back to the Chop Shop shocked. Moe and Joe's dad: And as for you Moe and Joe, you're both grounded grounded grounded forever! Moe: Dad, this is the thanks we get!. Joe: And now you're disrespecting our sadness after Mufusa beat us up! Moe and Joe's dad: Yes and your sadness will stay disrespected! Go inside the house and go to your room right now! Moe and Joe went back inside the house, crying. Moe and Joe: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (We see Madame Gasket angry with a firey background surrounding her) Madame Gasket: (Scary voice) Ratchet, Ratchet, Ratchet, Ratchet, Ratchet, get over here right now! Back in the Chop Shop, at the lounge, Madame Gasket was annoyed with her son Ratchet. Madame Gasket: Ratchet, how dare you unground Moe and Joe, and kill Mufusa by throwing him up to the sun!? You know you can't do that! You know that Moe and Joe are troublemakers and you're not allowed to unground troublemaker at all! And you know that Mufusa is one of my favourite characters from The Lion King! Why did you do that?! Ha! You know it's very bad! Where did you get the idea from? Ratchet: I've got the idea from the Roald Dahl book called The Enormous Crocodile where Trunky throws the Enormous Crocodile up to the sun. But mom, Moe and Joe should be ungrounded after Mufusa beat them up, and I have to throw Mufusa up to the sun for beating up Moe and Joe. Madame Gasket: I don't care! You still have no right to unground Moe and Joe or throw Mufusa up to the sun just because he beat Moe and Joe up! That's it, you're grounded grounded grounded for a whole month! Your punishment is to watch The Lion King franchise for the rest of the month! Ratchet: No no no no no no no! Not The Lion King! Anything but The Lion King! Madame Gasket: I don't care! Now go to your room and start thinking about watching The Lion King franchise! On the double! Ratchet went to his room, crying. Ratchet: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa! This is so unfair! Madame Gasket: You know what's unfair! Throwing Mufusa up to the sun! That's why? CAST Dave as Phineas T. Ratchet Eric as Moe Simon as Joe and Mufusa Diesel as Moe and Joe's Dad Kidaroo (or Wiseguy) as Madame Gasket Scary voice as Madame Gasket's angry voice Category:Phineas T. Ratchet's grounded days Category:Grounded Videos